Pvt. Nick (Nicklous) Weber
Nicklous 'Nick' Weber (Aug 9, 1893 - Sep 25, 1976) was born Aug 9, 1893 to Frank Weber and Kate Ehr in Waterloo, Iowa. He served in the U.S. Army from Feb 2, 1918 until May 1919 where he held the rank of Private in Co. K, 325th Infantry. His service included time overseas in World War I, where he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for his actions. He married Frances Even on September 12, 1921 ((Or 1922?)) at Holy Rosary Church in Lamotte, Iowa, which is near Dubuque, Iowa. Together they had six children: Francis Joseph, Clarence, Mary M., Jeanne, Marcella, and Raymond. He died September 25, 1976 in Ravenwood Care in Waterloo, Iowa. Before the War Nicklous 'Nick' Weber (Aug 9, 1893 - Sep 25, 1976) was born Aug 9, 1893 in Waterloo, Iowa to Frank Weber and Kate Ehr. He was baptized August 12, 1893 by Father Nemmers in Immaculate Conception, Gilbertville, Iowa. His name on the record was recorded in Latin as Nicolaus. His sponsors were his aunt Katherine (Ehr) Trierweiler and uncle Nick Ehr. Nick met Frances Even at his sister, Margaret's, wedding. Frances was first cousin with Theodore Kleitch (Margaret's new husband) and was also at the wedding. Thus a courtship resulted. World War I He served in the American Expedition Forces as part of the U.S. Army from Feb 2, 1918 ((Or Feb 22?)) until May 1919 where he held the rank of Private in Co. K, 325th Infantry, 82nd Infantry Division. His camps included Des Moines; Dodge, Iowa; and Atlanta, Georgia. His service included time overseas in World War I, where he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross, the second highest honor the U.S. Army can bestow on its members, for his actions. Needless to say that the children and the 53 grandchildren consider him as one of the great war heros. His service had him serving along with Sgt. Alvin York, who, from stories Nick told, the children and 53 grandchildren consider as one of the great war cowards. After the war, he was promoted to Corporal, reportedly so that they could award him with the DSC without giving it to a private. Excerpt Pvt. Nicklous Weber, son of Mr. and Mrs. Frank Weber, R.F.D. No 5 Waterloo, is awarded the distinguished service cross in citations made by the war department today. The cross is given for extraordinary heroism in action near St. Juvin, France, Oct 16, 1918, the citation says. After three stretcher bearers had been shot down while trying to bring in a wounded soldier Pvt. Weber advanced in the face of terrific machine gun fire and artillary fire and rescued the wounded man. He then returned to the field and successfully brought the three stretcher bearers to the American lines. He is a member of Co. K, 325th Infantry. - Waterloo Courier Citation Private Nicklous Weber, Company K, 325th Infantry distinguished himself by extraordinary heroism in connection with military operations against an armed enemy of the United States at St. Juvin, France on 16 October 1918 and in recognition of his gallant conduct I have awarded him in the name of the President the Distinguished Service Cross. ::: -signed, General John J. Pershing, Commander-in-Chief After the War Nick married Frances on September 12, 1921 ((Or 1922?)) at Holy Rosary Church in Lamotte, Iowa, which is near Dubuque, Iowa. Together they had six children: Francis Joseph, Clarence, Mary M., Jeanne, Marcella, and Raymond. Nick and Frances farmed in the Raymond-Jesup area all of their lives. They lived on two different farms and built their retirement home all within one mile of each. Alben Dittmer now lives on the one farm and Ralph Kraus, Jr. lives on the other. He died September 25, 1976 in Ravenwood Care in Waterloo, Iowa. Nick and Frances were members of St. Joseph Catholic Church at Raymond, Iowa, where they are buried near Nick's parents, Frank and Kate. Stories and Memories Four of Nick and Frances's six children had a set of twins: *Marcella and Wilfred Breuer had twin girls, Barbara and Bonnie, in 1951. *Jeanne and Stanley Tuve had twin girls, Jean and Joyce, in 1958. *Clarence and Darlys Weber had twin boys, Donald and Ronald, in 1959. *Francis and Patricia Weber had twin boys, Denis and David, in 1960. In the next generation, there are three sets of twins: *Joan and Rick Budde had twin boys, Tim and Tom, in 1987. *Joe and Carolyn Breuer and twin girls, Kimberly and Linda, in 1991. *David and Sue Weber had twins, a boy and a girl, Daniel and Rachel, in 1991. In the third generation down, there are two sets of twins: *Andrea and B.J. Vanderlinden had twin boys, Owen and Luke, in 2011. *Ryan and Jaylene Weber had a boy and girl, Frank and Greta, in 2012. At many family get-togethers with the Nick Weber family, twin pictures would be taken of all the current sets of twins. Sources His name is given as Nick, Nicklous, and Nicholas. Nick was adamant that his name was not Nicklous, saying there was no louse in his name. Gallery Nick_Weber_Family.jpg Frank & Katherine Weber family (2).jpg|Margaret on Top Frank & Katherine Weber family.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber Family: Nick top center Nick & Frances Weber family, Marcella, Frances, Nick, Raymond, Francis, Mary, Jeanne, Clarence.jpg|Nick & Frances Weber family: Front Row: Marcella, Frances, Nick, Raymond; Back Row: Francis, Mary, Jeanne, Clarence Nick & Frances Weber farm.jpg|Nick & Frances Weber farm Nick & Frances Weber 50th wedding anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary Nick & Frances Weber's grandchildren at their 50th wedding anniversary.jpg|Nick & Frances Weber's grandchildren at their 50th wedding anniversary John, Margaret, Nick Weber.jpg|Nick on Right Nick and Frances Weber Wedding Sept 12, 1921.jpg Nick Hans Wagner George Weber.jpg|Nick Weber, Hans Wagner, and George Weber in front of someone's car Frank & Kate 50th Wedding Anniv grp (2).jpg Frank & Kate 50th Anniversary 1940 grp.jpg Frank Weber Family with Reinhart Wagner.jpg Nick_Weber_Family.jpg Grout Museum Play The Grout Museum put on a play about Nick's service in WWI. The following are the script and notes from this play: Script So here I am, in the trenches, it seems like this is my new home anymore. Home, home is in Rural Waterloo, IA, where I was born and raised. A place I hope to see very soon, once we get out of this mess. Its hard to believe its already been 6 months since I was drafted. After spending my entire spring at Camp Gordon down in Georgia and Camp Upton in New York, I considered myself to be well informed in the art of warfare and of what was about to happen. I tried to focus and respect my superiors as best as I could, even though they messed with my name in more ways than one. (shaking your head) Not only did they slap the end of my name with a lous, (making me a lous!) but they even had the nerve to insert a middle initial between my first and last name. Oh well, I’m still Nick Weber to everybody back home and Private Weber to my fellow soldiers of Company K, 325th Infantry. After training my company sailed from New York across the Atlantic into England. I remember that sail like it was yesterday. Not long after we arrived, we marched in a special parade. We even got to see the King and Queen of England. Something I’ll never forget, and something all the men in my company would never forget either. We eventually would make our way to France, where we all really got to know each other and where we’d be station for the next year or so. I have met some interesting characters in the 325th Infantry and after spending days, weeks and months with these guys, I’m not even sure if some of them are even American Citizens. There’s a bunch of Italians from the New York area. I think most of ‘em are still trying to become actual citizens. I guess signing up for the war was there ticket in. And let’s not forget about the crazy southerners. They’re kind of in their own world still fighting the Civil War 53 years later! Thank God there are a few normal guys though. Reinhard Pump, who was actually from Iowa like me, was practically my best friend out here. He’s as close to normal as they come, aside the fact that he’s Lutheran, we really had a lot in common. Some days I felt like he and I were the only true Americans in the 325th ! Pump and I spent a lot of time together, heck we even got ourselves into trouble from time to time. We were out once exploring the area, and well, looking for something to eat. We got caught being out without our weapons and got into trouble that time! Some days Pump and I would talk about life back home for hours - sleeping in our own dry beds, instead of in these wet nasty trenches for weeks at a time. I especially thought about home cooked meals when I had kitchen duty. Eating mashed potatoes, sweet corn, fresh baked cookies, and dumplings instead of the slop they give us. Pump and I talked about our families a lot. I knew my parent worried anytime they heard any news about me, even if it was just a letter from me. Just letting them know what was going on, where I’m at and how I’m doing. I sent a letter home once recounting my recovery after being gassed. Mother hated to hear that, but appreciated knowing I was alright. Funny thing is, being gassed isn’t even close to the worst of it out here. Laying here in the trenches for weeks at a time, hungry and with little sleep and very little relief from attack seems far worse. Hearing blasts all the time, even throughout the night, not always knowing where they’re coming from and not ever knowing how long we’ll be in one place is very scary. I try to keep a good attitude though and keep my spirits up for the guys, especially when Pump was still with us. He and I would get everybody’s spirits up with a good joke here and there or just by telling story after story. Talking always makes me feel better, must be in my blood or something. (smile and pause) And when I talked, no matter what it was about, the guys always seemed to listen and cheer up a bit. I loved feeling that sense of calm within the 325th. It made it easier and helped us make the best of bad situations. For example, celebrating your birthday away from home while fighting in a war overseas. A few months back, on my birthday, August 9th, my friends showed me a good time. We drank all the beer and wine we could handle. We danced in the streets of France and laughed and shared stories all night long. (pause) What a night! I found an old English to French translating book and tried to learn a little French. I’m not sure how helpful the book was because I only spoke a little French, but I guess it was enough to make friends with some of the French soldiers and get me through. The French Army actually nominated me to receive the Distinguished Service Cross. I thought I was just doing my job, and didn’t expect anything special but they seemed to think that I went above and beyond my call of duty. It stated that I would receive this honor for extraordinary heroism in action near St. Juvin, France for rescuing wounded soldiers after three different stretcher bearers had been shot down while trying to bring in one wounded soldier. They said I advanced in the face of terrific gun and artillery fire to not only rescue the wounded man, but also return back three times to bring the other stretcher bearers to safety. Well, like I said, I was just doing my job. I knew I had a dangerous job, and I was always willing to bring in the wounded soldiers back to the American lines no matter how thick the shells or machine gun bullets were flying about, I did what I was trained to do. I did whatever it took to get the job done because the sooner the job was done, the sooner we’d all get home and the sooner those crazy southerners could get back and finished the war that ended more than 50 years ago! (smile) That’s what drives me to do my best, to get me through all of this and that’s what’s going to help us advance. Anytime we advance and move, I’m always on the lookout for other men that I might know from Waterloo or from the surrounding area in Iowa. I want to know how they’re doing and what’s happening to them. When I do hear something, good or bad, I send word home letting everybody know. Most of time I don’t hear anything, especially nothing about any friends of former classmates from back home that serve in different divisions. Any news that I have sent home seems to be really popular with the folks in town. Mother wrote me a few weeks ago to tell me that she has shared some of my letters with the Waterloo Courier and the local newspaper and that they actually published a few of my letters. That isn’t why I continue to write home, but if they like hearing from me and want to go ahead and keep publishing, well that’s up to them. I try to mention in each letter that even though these conditions can be dangerous and awful at times, that serving in the military and for the United States Army is the best experience a man could have. Nothing could replace these experiences. Seeing the world, developing friendships and growing to appreciate so much of what I had growing up and what I will have for my future back home. Realizing that each day is a gift to cherish. I realized this the day we lost Pump in battle on Hill 182. My heart sank, I was in shock and almost lost it. He was like a brother to me. I thought about his family who I had hoped to someday meet after all of this was over. I felt like I knew them all as if I had known them my whole life after hearing story after story. I thought about all of those guys that I was able to save and get out of artillery fire and it killed me that my brain worked this way, but I couldn’t stop thinking, why him!? (long pause) After he was shot and killed, his body was buried right there in France, but only temporarily. I made dam sure he would get home where he belonged. Where his mother and father could pay their respects and where I could visit him anytime. (Transition – Remove WWI Uniform) Soon I would return home to Iowa. Upon arriving home in 1919, myself and a few fellow soldiers from the 82nd division formed an infantry veterans association. This association’s purpose was to give us a place to meet with each other and try our best to settle back into civilian life and to also to record the history of our division. It allowed us to preserve the history of our experience and service and by doing so, we honor our fallen soldiers, like Pump. This association would remain throughout my entire life. As things returned to my new normal back home, I dove right back into working on the farm. Not much had changed on the farm from before I left, and caring for the animals and crops only met one thing to me, good eatin! I never realized how soft my bed, blankets and pillows were before the war. It was truly a great feeling to be home, have a full stomach, to get a good night’s rest and to be alive. I tried to carry on with my life. While attending my sister’s wedding, I met a pretty little lady by the name of Francis Evan. She grew up near Lamont, IA. After we fell in love and her parents gave is their blessing, we got married and started a little family. Well, I’m not sure little is the right adjective for this Weber clan, but in the beginning it was small. We were blessed with two baby boys, followed by three girls and then one more boy to round out the troop. Francis, Clarence, Mary, Jeanne (Jean), Marcella and Ray. All of my children were loved dearly and well taken care of by their mother and I. They all attended elementary school at Barkley #9. Some of my children even went on for more schooling. My two oldest boys, Francis and Clarence helped me with the farm and eventually took over when I couldn’t do it anymore. All those days stuck in the trenches took a toll on my body years later. I developed arthritis and had bad hips and knees which made it hard for me to be on my feet for extending periods of time. I didn’t blame anyone for this, including myself or the war efforts. It was my duty and honor to serve my country. I was affected physically, but I wouldn’t let my limited mobility affect my attitude. That was not going to happen! I had full confidence in my boys and they made me proud. All my children made me proud in their own ways. Clarence and Ray served their country in the United States Army. I worried about them, but I could not have been more proud of my boys. My oldest son Francis didn’t serve, but his oldest, my first grandson, Nick (great name!) also served in the United States Army. Three Generations, Four different Wars… Now I’m not forgetting about my beautiful girls: Mary, Jeanne and Marcella. All beautiful, smart, hard working girls that would grow up, meet their someone special and along with their three brothers, they would bless me with more grandchildren that I could have ever imagined. Grand children that would fill the house with laughter and love. They’d keep their grandmother and I busy year round. Francis baking cookies and making kool aid for them and me, well I’d be telling them stories for hours, fixing their bicycles and teaching the boys how to drive. (if they could reach the pedals, they were old enough to drive in my book) They were all so special to me. I truly feel that God gave me the strength and kept me alive for these children and grand-children. They’re why I survived. They’re what kept me going. It didn’t matter that I couldn’t work anymore, or that I couldn’t walk as well as I once could, or that I wasn’t as strong. I was alive. I grew old to see my children’s children. And although I lost a best friend, Pump and two of my beloved granddaughters, LuAnn and little Janice before it was my time to go, I had the privilege of living a full life filled with love, laughter and family. Notes Nick’s Character: *'Hardworking' – Drafted to the war in his early twenties, farmed land east of Raymond when he returned back to Iowa following the war. *'Family Values' – Family was everything. 6 children: 3 boys, 3 girls. Oldest to youngest – Francis, Clarence, Mary, Jeanne (Jean), Marcella and Ray. Two oldest boys, Francis and Clarence took over farm *'Homebody' – He was a homebody who never went too far from home – just trips into town to the store, to visit family close by and church on Sunday. *'Patient' – Never in a hurry. Always had time for people especially his grand children. Also, never resented being drafted and his experience in WWI. He just dealt with the problems he was faced with (immobilization) and didn’t complain or blame anyone. *'Caring' – Would do anything for his kids, grandkids. He was never too busy for them and always made time for them. He always made sure they sat and visited (talked) with him, at least a little, when they came over to visit. Also, fixed there trikes and bikes anytime they needed him. **Janice, Grand-daughter, died at age 4 of Leukemia. Grandpa would make her feel very special in her last moments of life. She got to go to Grandma and Grandpa’s after church on Sundays before anyone else came over. She’d get special treats and he’d sing and play songs to her. All the other kids didn’t get to come until their chores were done. *'Good Sense of Humor' – Always made the grandkids laugh and they loved being around him. A few favorite memories include: **Driving with grandpa (he actually let them drive when they were way too young) **Always singing songs with him and his harmonica **Drinking Kool Aid and eating candy corn **After Grandpa had cataract surgery in Iowa City, he came back and showed all of the kids what the Dr. told him NOT to do which of course met that he did them anyway *'“Gift of Gab”' – He was a talker! Didn’t watch a lot of TV, but did listen to the Radio. Wife (Grandma) didn’t say much, but she really couldn’t get a word in with him Nick’s Family: (Children) Francis, Clarence, Mary, Jeanne, Marcella and Ray all attended Barkley #9 *Francis – Oldest son, Married, had children (Nick’s Dad), took over farm after dad couldn’t… *Clarence –Middle son, Married, had children (Larry’s Dad), Served in WWII, came home and helped Francis take over farming after dad couldn’t because of his knees & hips. *Mary – Oldest daughter, went onto more schooling after Barkley #9, Married, had children. Lived next to Mom and Dad. Her children, Nick’s Grandchildren, were responsible for taking care of grandpa each day. Helping him get dressed, tying his boots, etc. *Jeanne - Middle daughter, went onto more schooling after Barkley #9, Married, had children. *Marcella - Youngest daughter, went onto more schooling after Barkley #9, Married, had children. *Ray – Youngest son, Married, had children. Had the opportunity for more schooling unlike his two older brothers. Eventually served in Korea. Dad, Nick, didn’t want him to be a machine gunner. Thought it was the worse job because of the bodies that he had experienced hauling off and out of the frontlines. Ray actually was appointed to be a machine gunner in WWII, but never told his father until after. Ray really had no choice in what he was going to do and didn’t want his father to worry. *All of these children blessed him with more than 50 grandchildren :) who adored him! WWI Experience: *Army Private *Said Army made him a “lous” they added lous to Nick. They also gave him a middle initial even though he was never given a middle name by his parents. Didn’t like that and often joked about it. *Company K, 325 th Infantry – Met good friend Reinhard Pump. Said he and Pump were the only American Soldiers in that company. There were a bunch of Italians from NY who were still trying to become citizens and a bunch of southerners who they didn’t “count” because they were still worried about and will fighting the Civil War. Pump and Weber considered themselves the only true Americans. *He and Pump got in trouble once for going out without they’re weapons. They were just goofing around and trying to find something to eat. Eggs, raw or cooked, they’d take anything. *He and Pump grew very close even though Pump was a Lutheran and Weber was Catholic. They were both German though, so they put their religious differences aside and took care of each other anyway. *Reinhard was killed in battle on Hill 182. They buried his body there in France temporarily, but Weber made sure his body was eventually brought home. He’s buried here in Iowa. *Stationed in France near St. Juvin, France in 1917-1918 *Awarded Distinguished Service Cross. He was the ONLY private to ever received this award. Weber got it for rescuing three stretcher bearers and the wounded soldier they were trying to bring to safety. He advanced while faced with terrific machine gun and artillery fire to save the wounded man and then went back for the other three. He brought all four men back to the safety of the American lines. French Army actually nominated him, not the American Army. *Layed in Treaches for Days and Weeks at a time. Really affected him later in life. Mobility, arthritis, bad knees. Had to eventually stop farming in the 1940s. *Christmas & WWI References "United States Census, 1920," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/M8YB-8Y9 : accessed 26 Jul 2014), Frank Weber in household of Matt Sadler, Barclay, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing sheet 6B, family 133, NARA microfilm publication T625, FHL microfilm 1820478. "Iowa, Births and Christenings, 1830-1950," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XVCG-Q81 : accessed 10 May 2015), Freancisao Weber in entry for Nicolaum Weber, 12 Aug 1893; citing ; FHL microfilm 1,031,520. Photo of tombstone taken by me. Category:Nick and Frances Weber Family Category:Frank and Kate Weber Family